Media player devices including computing devices, mobile devices, cable television boxes, video game consoles, etc. may be used to present media content such as audio or video. Media content may be obtained by media player devices from local removable storage media or from remote sources via communication networks. Some media presentations may include advertising slots that are filled with advertisement segments. For example, the presentation of movies, television shows, or video games may be occasionally interrupted by video advertisement segments that provide viewers with a variety of information, including telephone numbers, web addresses, events, etc.